L'aventure du détective disparu
by Lilou0803
Summary: Sherlock Holmes a disparu ! Ses amis mènent l'enquête. L'inquiétude aidant, les sentiments se révèlent… Angst, friendhip, hurt/comfort, UST


**Sherlock Holmes a disparu ! Ses amis mènent l'enquête. L'inquiétude aidant, les sentiments se révèlent…**  
A aucun moment, Conan Doyle ne précise l'âge de Mrs Hudson. Pourquoi ne pas supposer qu'il ne soit après tout pas si éloigné de celui de notre héros. Toute femme ayant dépassé la trentaine étant considérée comme relativement âgée au 19 ° siècle, ses différentes représentations dans l'esprit du public auraient tout aussi bien pu être faussées…

* * *

**L'aventure du détective disparu**

Fallait-il remercier le ciel ou l'enfer d'avoir placé sur son chemin cette branche miraculeuse, assez solide pour supporter son poids sans couler ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir encore assez d'énergie, ou qui sait, d'envie de vivre, après tout l'alcool qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter de force et le coup sur la tête (destinés à faire croire à un accident, au cas où on retrouverait son corps), pour s'y accrocher avec autant de force que de désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépose quelque part sur une quelconque rive boueuse, peut-être à des miles de Londres… Ces dernières heures, il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Il s'était laissé porter par son radeau de fortune au fil de l'eau glacée de la Tamise et alors qu'à bout de forces, il était sur le point de se laisser glisser au sein du fleuve dont il avait même fini par ne plus ressentir le froid, la branche s'était immobilisée sur la berge, le laissant à moitié immergé, mais vivant.

Il eut la tentation de rester là, couché dans la boue, le visage appuyé contre l'écorce rugueuse, et de se laisser aller à un sommeil bienfaisant. Mais dans un sursaut d'instinct de conservation, son cerveau obligea son corps à réagir, et il commença alors à grelotter, ses muscles tétanisés retrouvant la sensation du froid intense. Il se traina hors de l'eau en claquant des dents. L'aube commençait à blanchir le ciel, et il pouvait vaguement distinguer le paysage autour de lui. Une espèce de cabane de pêcheur attira son regard, un simple hangar pour une petite barque. Il eut encore la force de s'y glisser, à l'abri d'une bâche avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

***

Holmes n'était pas rentré depuis une semaine maintenant.  
Mrs Hudson avait certes l'habitude de le voir disparaître pendant des laps de temps indéterminés, mais jamais sans prévenir s'il devait s'absenter plus d'une journée, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faire parvenir un signe de vie, par un moyen où un autre. Cette fois-ci, il était parti rien dire, n'avait emporté aucune arme (elle était allé vérifier, il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne un peu soin de ce diable d'homme !), et apparemment sans prévenir non plus le docteur Watson. En témoignait l'air inquiet affiché par ce dernier lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée à aller frapper à sa porte.

S'adresser à la police pour une semaine sans nouvelles était un peu prématuré. Sur le chemin du club Diogène, Watson fit un léger détour pour contacter Wiggins et lui demander de mobiliser les «irréguliers de Baker Street» pour essayer de trouver des nouvelles de Holmes, en toute discrétion. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'empiéter sur une enquête en cours qui aurait nécessité un secret absolu !

Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas vu son frère depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui ne l'étonnait en aucun cas, les deux frères bien que très liés, n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre portés sur les effusions. Il reconnut malgré tout que le silence prolongé de Sherlock vis-à-vis de sa logeuse et de son ami, pouvait être « légèrement préoccupant», et promit de faire de son côté, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour enquêter discrètement sur la présumée disparition de l'intéressé.

***

Depuis combien de temps… Il ne savait pas. Il avait dormi, s'était réveillé alors qu'il faisait grand jour, s'était rendormi. Il s'était réveillé à nouveau, tremblant de fièvre, la respiration rauque et oppressée, une douleur lancinante vrillant sa poitrine, incapable malgré tous ses efforts, de franchir le rebord de la barque dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Il avait lapé quelques gouttes d'eau d'une petite flaque près de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il flottait dans un brouillard épais. Il avait ressombré…

Rien ni personne n'était venu donner le moindre signe de vie autour de la baraque en planches. Au cours de ses brefs instants de lucidité il réalisait à quel point sa situation était précaire, mais son corps n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour obéir aux ordres de son cerveau.  
Ils n'avaient pas pu se débarrasser de lui en le noyant, il n'allait tout de même pas leur permettre de triompher aussi bêtement ! Des larmes de rage et de frustration lui en étaient montées aux yeux!

***

Deux jours s'étaient encore écoulés depuis que l'inquiétude de Mrs Hudson l'avait conduite chez le docteur Watson. Deux jours pendant lesquels nul n'avait ménagé sa peine pour retrouver le détective disparu.

Wiggins avait, au nom de tous, refusé l'argent offert par Watson pour enquêter. Holmes était une sorte de « père spirituel » pour eux, qui les traitait comme des égaux, et non comme de vulgaires gamins des rues miséreux. L'attachement qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui se voyait au zèle qu'ils mettaient à trouver des indices et à leur air inquiet et malheureux de ne rien rapporter le soir lorsqu'ils venaient faire leur rapport à Watson.

Mrs Hudson arpentait sans relâche le quartier, questionnant les commerçants et les voisins, même s'ils n'avaient que très peu de rapports avec son locataire solitaire et taciturne.

Mycroft qui maintenant commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter (Sherlock l'aurait au moins prévenu à lui, en cas de problèmes graves) avait mis en branle un de ces mystérieux réseaux dont il tirait les ficelles dans le plus grand secret.

Watson, pour sa part, avait, avec l'approbation pleine et entière de son épouse, emménagé pour le temps de l'enquête dans l'appartement qu'il avait autrefois partagé avec son ami, au 221 B Baker Street. Il courrait Londres en tous sens depuis les deux derniers jours, visitant systématiquement tous les endroits louches où Holmes aurait pu se rendre dans le cadre de ses investigations, et d'où on aurait pu être tenté de le faire disparaître. Ses ennemis ne manquant pas dans les bas-fonds de la ville, il prenait lui-même un maximum de risques, mais il était bien décidé à ne négliger aucun tripot ou fumerie d'opium clandestins dans sa quête.

Au soir du deuxième jour, Watson, Mrs Hudson et Mycroft étaient réunis dans le salon de Holmes, devant l'âtre éteint que personne ne songeait à rallumer. Depuis le manteau de la cheminée, sa pipe semblait les narguer et ce simple objet leur faisait ressentir son absence plus que toute autre évocation.  
Un remue-ménage se fit soudain entendre dans l'escalier, et Wiggins fit son entrée sans frapper, tenant en laisse…

- Toby ! Mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même !

- Ne vous en voulez pas docteur, j'y avais pas pensé non plus avant aujourd'hui !

- Vous connaissez ce chien Watson ?

- Si « quelqu'un », si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, peut retrouver la trace de Holmes après autant de temps, c'est bien Toby ! Ce chien est doté d'un odorat exceptionnel. Il nous a été utile plus d'une fois. Wiggins, vous êtes un génie !

***

A travers la brume dans laquelle il flottait lorsqu'il lui arrivait encore de reprendre conscience pour quelques instants, il crut percevoir des bruits, des piétinements, des voix lointaines. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres craquelées. Il voulut essayer de frapper la cloison de bois de ses poings, mais il n'avait pas plus de forces qu'un nouveau né… Ou qu'un homme à l'agonie, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.  
Puis les bruits se rapprochèrent, une sorte de halètement, des raclements, une espèce de gémissement plaintif…  
Un poids énorme s'abattit soudain sur lui, coupant sa respiration laborieuse, et presque aussitôt après, un souffle chaud se répandit sur son visage et quelque chose d'humide lui balaya la figure. «Toby! »

Avant de perdre connaissance, il eut encore le temps de reconnaître les visages amis qui se penchaient au-dessus de la barque qui avait été bien près de devenir son cercueil.

***

Durant les trois jours où il délira, sous l'empire de la fièvre, Mrs Hudson ne quitta pas son chevet, essuyant sa sueur, humectant ses lèvres desséchées, retapant ses oreillers... Toby, couché à ses pieds, était devenu son héros et elle refusait désormais de s'en séparer.

Wiggins et Mycroft passaient chaque jour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il s'en était fallu de très peu. Il arrivait à l'extrême limite de sa résistance lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé, et pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivi, Watson avait eu très peur de le perdre malgré tous ses soins. Mais ses poumons étaient moins gravement atteints qu'il avait d'abord pensé et sa robuste constitution avait finit par reprendre le dessus.

Grâce aux indications qu'il avait pu donner dès qu'il s'était senti un peu mieux, et à Toby qui les avait conduits à l'endroit où il avait disparu dans la Tamise, la police avait réussi à arrêter une bande de dangereux criminels qui jusque là avaient réussi à passer à travers les mailles de tous les filets.

Il devait d'être encore là à l'obstination de ses amis, qui avaient refusé de baisser les bras, même après avoir été confrontés à l'annonce de sa noyade et avaient cherché, et cherché encore avec le mince espoir de le retrouver encore vivant, fouillant le moindre recoin des berges de la Tamise, et au flair de son ami à quatre pattes qui leur avait signalé sa présence dans la barque.

Curieusement, la présence discrète mais permanente de Mrs Hudson ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais la savoir là, à portée de voix le rassurait. Il avait subi un traumatisme plus important qu'il n'en voulait laisser paraitre, et il appréhendait de se retrouver seul.

Lorsqu'il s'endormait, il lui arrivait de revivre ces instants où il avait pensé qu'il allait mourir, seul, dans cette barque. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, couvert de transpiration, la respiration haletante, la poitrine de nouveau oppressée. Dans ces moments, seule la sensation de sa main fraiche sur son front brûlant réussissait à l'apaiser et à le réconforter.

Il s'était mis à l'observer entre ses cils alors qu'elle le croyait endormi. Il n'avait jamais remarqué (lui qui remarquait tout!!!) à quel point elle était encore jeune et séduisante. Elle était sa logeuse, point! Lorsqu'ils avaient aménagé, ils savaient d'elle qu'elle était veuve depuis peu, et désirait louer une partie de sa maison devenue trop grande pour elle toute seule. Watson, cet éternel don Juan lui avait bien fait quelques compliments au début, mais jamais encouragé, il s'était vite lassé et elle était devenue un élément de la vie courante, auquel on ne prête plus grande attention au bout de quelques temps. Il la redécouvrait, et ce qu'il découvrait, bien que déconcertant, n'était somme toute, pas désagréable du tout.

Elle leva la tête de son ouvrage et rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait. Pour masquer sa gêne, elle se leva et fit mine de remonter ses oreillers, se penchant pour cela au dessus de lui. Il avala sa salive et se racla la gorge... Il était Sherlock Holmes, d'accord, réputé insensible et misogyne, d'accord, mais il était aussi un homme! Et les rondeurs qui frôlaient son visage n'avaient rien de rebutant!  
Elle tenta de reculer mais il la retint par un bras et ses yeux capturèrent les siens. Insensiblement le visage de la jeune femme se rapprochait du sien, les lèvres offertes...

Toby poussa un bref jappement et se dressa, la queue fouettant l'air en mesure. Mycroft entra dans la pièce pendant que la jeune femme se redressait vivement, le feu aux joues.

- Eh bien, je constate que notre malade à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux! N'est-ce pas Mrs Hudson?

- Beaucoup mieux, en effet, Monsieur Holmes... Vous arrivez bien, j'allais justement préparer le thé.

Continua t-elle en s'éclipsant.  
Mycroft la suivit un instant du regard d'un air songeur, avant de se retourner, un sourcil levé, vers son frère qui semblait absorbé par l'examen attentif du monogramme brodé sur la découverte de son drap... Les perspectives devenaient intéressantes!

- Alors comment te sens-tu?

- Très bien. Je suis dorloté, engraissé de force comme un chapon... Ce tyran en jupons est une empêcheuse de mourir en paix.

- Heureusement pour toi! Ah, Watson! Juste à temps pour le thé. Sherlock est en pleine forme, Mrs Hudson est une garde-malade hors pair.

- Cette pauvre femme n'a pratiquement pas fermé l'œil depuis que nous l'avons ramené. Je me demandais justement si une infirmière...

- Croyez-moi, Watson, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. D'abord mon frère se sent beaucoup mieux, et il ne sera plus nécessaire que quelqu'un reste près de lui en permanence, et puis je crois que vous la vexeriez fort si vous lui enleviez ses responsabilités... Elle penserait que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de la manière dont elle s'est occupé de lui jusqu'à présent. Je suis persuadé qu'une infirmière n'apporterait absolument rien de plus à notre malade. N'est ce pas Sherlock?  
Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un regard noir et un grommellement indistinct.

Un sourire ironique quoiqu'affectueux flottait sur le visage de Mycroft, qui avait l'air de s'amuser follement d'une situation, à laquelle Watson bien entendu ne comprenait rien.

La logeuse revenait avec un plateau bien garni.

- Ma chère Mrs Hudson... Bouchez vos oreilles si vous êtes modeste. Le docteur Watson et moi-même étions en train de chanter vos louanges. Et j'ajouterai que je tiens tout particulièrement à vous remercier, à titre personnel, de tout de ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère depuis qu'il vit ici, et plus particulièrement pendant ces derniers jours... Et de tout ce que vous ferez encore j'en suis certain dans l'avenir. Je doute que cet ours mal léché ait pensé à le faire.

- Je vous remercie monsieur Holmes. Le mérite n'est pas bien grand!

- Pas bien grand? Mais il est immense, ma chère, immense! Et si je puis me permettre : je vous encourage très fortement à continuer sur cette voie, et peut-être mon petit frère deviendra t-il enfin un être sociable!

Le nez dans sa tasse de thé, le détective fulminait intérieurement contre son aîné. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de l'ironie de ses propos ou du fait qu'il ait interrompu leur baiser, mais à ce moment précis, il sentait monter en lui des pulsions fratricides.  
Levant les yeux, il rencontra de sourire plein de promesses de Martha Hudson... Il avait perdu tellement de temps, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques heures!

**FIN**

**

* * *

****

* * *

_Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est_****_. _**


End file.
